Says He Was Jealous
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: One-shot. MalikXRyou. One-sided BakuraXRyou. Bakura was in love with Ryou in his own sick way. But Ryou was dating Malik. Bakura had to do something about this "affair". He was a very jealous guy. Character death.


This is done with the help of the song, Jealous Guy, by John Lennon, which I obviously do not own. I also do not own YuGiOh. Enjoy.  
  
---  
  
Says He Was Jealous  
  
---  
  
(I was dreaming of the past)  
  
(And my heart was beating fast)  
  
(I began to lose control)  
  
(I began to lose control)  
  
---  
  
Bakura ran through the scorching desert sand as the Pharaohs men were closing in on him with their swift horses. Many shouts of anger were being directed his way, and his heart beat so quickly it felt as if it was trying to rip itself from his naked chest. He tried desperately to remove his shoulder length hair from falling into his eyes but to no avail. It was good though, in a way, because it shielded his eyes from the sand that danced around him. He had just finished plundering a tomb of some high figure (he didn't take too much time to find out exactly who it was) and was leaving with his findings when the Pharaoh's men had caught him. Now he was running for dear life, his stolen goods forgotten, and he was slowing down. Just then, he tripped over his own burning feet and planted his face in the sand. It was over. He would be caught...  
  
---  
  
Bakura quickly woke up and found himself in his "bedroom". It was really Ryou's father's bedroom, but he had long since died when a dig site caved in on him and his team. Ryou had been heartbroken when he found out his only connection to immediate family was gone. They were all dead now. But sometimes Bakura still heard Ryou crying at night. It was a real pity.  
  
Bakura wiped his forehead, removing the sweat that had beaded there because of the nightmare he had been having. He scowled into the darkness before looking to his right where a digital clock was. 10:30PM the angry red letters shone. 'I must have dropped off terribly early,' Bakura thought and just then realized he had a splitting headache. "Damn modern diseases," he muttered as he crawled out of bed. He went straight down the hall and into the bathroom where he proceeded to raid the medicine cabinet and downed two adult Tylenols. "Thank Ra for modern medications," he smiled at his cheesy joke, and then wondered where Ryou was.  
  
As if on cue, the front door was heard opening and laughing immediately met Bakura's sensitive ears. Ryou was not alone. Mindless chatter was heard downstairs and Bakura began to get angry. No doubt the person with his hikari was Malik Ishtar, Ryou's... boyfriend. Bakura hated the boy with a passion. Not because of his looks, for he was very attractive, and not because of the way he treated Ryou because he treated him like an angel. But it was the simple fact that he had CLAIMED Ryou from Bakura, and as far as Bakura was concerned, Ryou was HIS.  
  
From the way the two were giggling like schoolchildren Bakura could only assume that they were wasted, another reason Bakura did not like Malik Ishtar. He was corrupting his hikari. So maybe it was only a few drinks, but Ryou was not a drinker, and Bakura seemed to see less and less of his hikari, and he came home later and later these days. Bakura's fists clenched in anger. Something had to be done. Anything, to get Malik Ishtar away from HIS Ryou.  
  
---  
  
(I didn't mean to hurt you)  
  
(I'm sorry that I made you cry)  
  
(Oh well I didn't want to hurt you)  
  
(I'm just a jealous guy)  
  
---  
  
Bakura finally stormed down the stairs and found Ryou and Malik on the couch, lying all over each other. It was sickening to see his hikari so knocked up. He was embarrassed for him. Bakura made his presence known to the two lovers by smashing a lamp when he entered the room. Ryou quickly stood, and swayed unsteadily on his feet. Malik had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. "B-Bakura...?" Ryou said uncertainly. Bakura glared, but before he could say anything, Ryou began talking again. "Shit man..." he slurred, "you broke my lamp..." "Ryou, maybe I should get going," Malik whispered uncertainly. It was clear that he wasn't half as drunk as Ryou was, and he was scared senseless by Bakura's gaze.  
  
Finding his voice among his rage, Bakura chose now to speak bitterly, "Yes, that sounds like an EXCELLENT idea, Ishtar," he retorted the name with malice, and pulled a knife from his belt. Malik quickly scurried to his feet and Ryou dove at them and hung on to Malik's leg saying , "Please, baby, don't go yet!" "I'm sorry, Ryou, I can't see you anymore!" Malik screamed before dashing to the door, and running out as quickly as possible. Ryou sat there dumbfounded staring at the open door. Bakura put his weapon back where it belonged and walked over to Ryou, a frown still on his face.  
  
"Ryou, look at me!" he commanded, and slowly the 16-year-old twisted his head to face his yami, a blank look settling in his eyes. Bakura quickly slapped Ryou on the cheek, leaving a large bruise, and causing Ryou's head to snap to the side. His head spinning, Ryou looked back at Bakura with tears in his eyes, and the moment one slid down his cheek, Bakura faltered, and almost didn't go through with what he was about to do. Quickly losing all sense of compassion, he slapped Ryou again on the other side of his face and the tears only began to fall more quickly as Ryou whispered, "You... hit me..."  
  
"The first one was to wake you up!" Bakura shouted and pulled Ryou to his feet by his hair. "The second one was to teach you a lesson!" He raised his fist. "And this one," he screamed as he punched Ryou in the face, sending the boy into the wall, "WAS FOR ME!" Bakura finally caught hold of himself and stared at his hikari, sitting dazed on the ground with blood running from his nose, and the most awful look on his face. It broke Bakura's heart, but he couldn't let on how he really felt. As he turned his back the sobs came full force as Ryou screamed and cried and began throwing a tantrum on the floor.  
  
"I HATE YOU, YAMI, I HATE YOU!" he wailed and beat his fists on the floor. "YOU HURT ME! AND YOU TAKE AWAY MY FRIENDS! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!" The rest was incomprehensible and Ryou planted his face on the floor, staining it with his bloody nose. Bakura tried his best to walk away from the boy without apologizing. But he had to keep his pride, so he strode up the stairs and locked himself in his room, where he did his best to drown out the screams, and to tell himself that it had to be the alcohol talking... and not his sweet Ryou.  
  
---  
  
(I was feeling insecure)  
  
(You might not love me anymore)  
  
(I was shivering inside)  
  
(I was shivering inside)  
  
---  
  
Bakura woke up the next morning to the wonderful sounds of Ryou being sick. All at once the events of last night came flooding into his memory and he remembered Ryou coming home with Malik, then he threatening Malik. Then he slapped Ryou for the first time and made the boy cry. Bakura's eyes grew to saucers as he instantly regret what he had done. But he just couldn't help it! Ryou was his hikari! No one else's! No one deserved one so pure as Ryou! Feeling guilty, Bakura climbed out of bed to go make sure Ryou was okay. He found him in the bathroom.  
  
"Ryou, are you alright?" Bakura murmured. He was answered with Ryou vomiting some more. "You want me to go make breakfast?" Silence. Bakura began to get angry knowing that HE was being IGNORED! He didn't feel guilty anymore, he wasn't gonna take this from someone like Ryou. "Fine! I don't care about your stupid hangover and I'm not sorry about last night!" he shouted and quickly left the room. 'That felt good,' he thought, 'but it's like talking to a friggin' brick!' Putting on what seemed to be an extremely pissy look, Bakura stomped down the stairs and sat on the couch thinking over his and Ryou's present relationship. How had things gone so wrong?  
  
How had Ryou decided that he wanted to have a relationship with someone else instead of his own yami? Sure, they had quarreled a lot, but they still had moments of happiness together, but when Ryou had started going out with Malik, he changed. He wasn't so innocent anymore, and he was more bold. He was disobedient and ignored Bakura. He started coming home drunk and smelling like smoke. Bakura had been pissed off for so long. But Ryou had never brought Malik home with him before, and that's what set Bakura off.  
  
Bakura loved Ryou, but the boy had been to dense to see it. Every hint Bakura left was unnoticed by his naïve little hikari, and it became frustrating. But the night that Bakura was going to confess, Ryou came home ecstatic, telling Bakura that Malik had asked him out. He had been crushed by the news, so he said nothing. And Bakura hated himself for it. But he hated Malik even more. Bakura shivered despite the weather and sat there, deep in thought as he heard his hikari messing around clumsily upstairs with the shower. "Stupid boy, Bakura muttered under his breath, even though he was thinking the exact opposite. He was just swallowing his pain, and the words of Ryou from the prior night were still roaming around his head.  
  
'I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BAKURA!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Somebody make it all stop.' Bakura rested his head in his hands.  
  
---  
  
(I didn't mean to hurt you)  
  
(I'm sorry that I made you cry)  
  
(Oh well I didn't want to hurt you)  
  
(I'm just a jealous guy)  
  
---  
  
Ryou came downstairs a little later, his hair still damp from his shower, muttering about headaches and hangovers. I almost didn't look at him as he walked right past me and into the kitchen to make coffee. I sat there on the couch for a long time as I listened to Ryou move around in the kitchen. The silence was killing me. I worked up all my courage as I prepared to apologize.  
  
"Ryou, about last night." He made no sound to indicate he was listening to me, but I knew he was. "I'm sorry for hitting you. And I'm sorry for making you cry, it was wrong of me." I hear his shuffling cease and there's silence for a few seconds. "Sorry won't cut it," he retorts before going back to whatever he was doing. I hear a coffee mug hit the sink and he finally emerges. He walked past me again and threw on his coat and shoes. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Out." And that was it, he left. He must have been really angry with me still. But I had never hit him before. It must be true... I'm such a jealous guy...  
  
---  
  
(I was tryin' to catch your eyes)  
  
(Thought that you was tryin' to hide)  
  
(I was swallowing my pain)  
  
(I was swallowing my pain)  
  
---  
  
For the longest time, I watched Ryou from afar. Or more literally, I watched him from within the Ring. Days gone by, I would study him silently, watching his every move, listening to his every word. And I was so fascinated by the way he moved and talked, and I instantly lusted for him, but he was never mine. He was so innocent, and I was afraid to shatter that quality within my... Aibou.  
  
But then, when I started coming out... you ignored me. I tried to catch you attention in so many ways. I caused mischief, and I annoyed everyone around me, but it only made you cross. That's not the attention I wanted. I was upset that you didn't notice me. And you were so close to your little friends. I was nobody to you, and you didn't even try to hide it! I thought maybe you were just holding back, but when I found out about you and Malik, I knew that it was all true.  
  
So think of how I felt this evening when you came home and said, sober this time at least, that you and Malik had made up, and you were together again? That my love, was too much, too far, and I must end this little affair NOW!  
  
---  
  
(I didn't mean to hurt you)  
  
(I'm sorry that I made you cry)  
  
(Oh well I didn't want to hurt you)  
  
---  
  
After you went to bed, I stormed out of the house, with only one intention in mind: killing Malik Ishtar. It was the only was to liberate you from his clutches, and then you would be ALL MINE. And that is all I ever wanted, was you for myself. You are too sweet to share with his unworthy hands.  
  
I went to his home and killed him with my dagger in his own bed. I'm not sure how or when he was found, because I had gone home immediately grinning like the Cheshire cat, and that brought me good dreams.  
  
When the truth was out, you asked me why. You asked me through tears and screams, and you said that you hated me again. "I was jealous." And I grinned when you looked at me with the most awful face ever and SLAPPED me. But I can look past al this because now you are MINE, and no one else can have you. That is the ways things should be.  
  
---  
  
(I'm just a jealous guy –watch out-)  
  
(I'm just a jealous guy –look out baby-)  
  
(I'm just a jealous guy)  
  
---  
  
Ryou Bakura stared at his best friend and lover's grave with a bitter look on his face. His friends behind all looked grim also and they paid their respect to the fallen one. Yuugi tapped Ryou on the shoulder with tears in his eyes and asked with a shaking voice, "Ryou, it was your yami who did it, was it not? Why? Why did he do it?" Ryou gazed into the large violet eyes of his friend and answered bitterly, "Says he was jealous."  
  
That night Ryou Bakura went mad and painted with walls with his own blood that said 'I HATE YOU!' and before he could take his last dying breath, he threw the Ring into the trash.  
  
---  
  
Owari  
  
---  
  
Hehe... so how did you guys like it? Weird, ne? Don't know where the idea came from, I just wanted to write a songfic, but something a bit less Mary-Sue-ish. Who knows, maybe it has been done before, but oh well, I thought it was neat. It was a weird perspective, and Ryou didn't get beat up too badly, so yay. Anwho, review, review! Thanks!!! 


End file.
